the Muse
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: 2x01, Alison is visited by someone else than Felix. Someone more passionate and hungry. Someone desperate.


The scripts. Alison would read it over and over again, trying her best to memorize every, single, word. She did well, holding her glass of wine tightly, sipping the delicious liquid, letting it slowly slide down her throat, letting it slowly burn her, dull her senses. Make it easier. Make everything easier.

She would sit at nights like this, in the silence of her living room, in the company of dimmed lights, away from her idiot, snoring, farting husband who would always take the whole bed for himself, including the covers, literally kicking her out of it. But she didn't mind. She would get up, kiss her children, her sole ray of sunshine and go read. And read. And drink. And..remember. And think. About her. She missed her. Missed her touch, her warmth, her smell, her skin, her tongue, her lips, her eyes..The same eyes she saw every morning in the mirror and yet there were different. So much. Her laugh, yes. Still the same as her own, but so much different. So much healthier, so much lively.

And its been only two days.

She send a message. _Got the main role, _it said. She didn't knew why she did it. It just felt right. Donnie didn't cared. Not one bit. Kids were glad, they wished their best. Aynsley, sparkling with jealousy and anger, wished her best. Everyone knew. Beth didn't. It wasn't fair. After all, she cared the most of them all. So a simple message had to do. No matter if it broke the rules.

Since Donnie returned from his business trip, she and Beth agreed to set rules. No visits, until he leaves again. No calls either. Messages, sometime, when the coast was clear. A _radio silence_, as Beth used to call it, forwarding with a dry humor that was simply covering her own feeling of hurt and sorrow. It hurt. Both of them. To set these rules, to even think about them. It was all wrong. They were supposed to be together. Happy. _In time_, Beth reassured them both, but only the Gods knew if she was believing it, or simply saying a safe lie. Only the Gods and Alison Hendrix herself knew if she truly believed that. Alison, did not. But it was safer and better to not fight. It was better to just harvest the time properly.

One day, the agreed, they would leave. Take the kids and leave everything behind. Screw everything. Screw Donnie, screw her neighbors, screw everyone. For once, she wanted to be selfish. She will be. In time.

The phone rang, it awoke Alison from her dreadful thoughts, memories. The pink one. She already knew who it was. Seeing the number, her heart jumped. Two days of no contact and now this. She waited till it stopped. She had no desire to talk to anyone. She just wanted to read and try her lines and fall asleep fairly drunk into another day. The phone rang again, differently this time. A message. The rule was broken. Then another one. Alison looked at the message. _Need to see you. Now, _it said. A sudden knocking came. The back door. The _emergency _door.

Well maybe it was Sarah, maybe Felix ? They had their issues lately. Maybe they needed help. The knocking went again, more urgently this time. Alison looked up, hoping the knocking didn't woke up her family. It didn't. It went again. Alison stand up, leaving the phone behind, hoping to not hear the knocking again. Gently, she pushed the curtains away, her eyes falling on the familiar face she loved so much. There was something in her eyes that worried Alison to the death. She opened the doors, wanting to yell and scream at Beth for breaking one of their most important rule, but she got no opportunity for that. No time. Beth was already grabbing her face, forcing a kiss into those wine soaked lips, hands caressing her cheeks, forcing her tongue into her mouth, which Alison gladly allowed.

They stepped inside, their eyes fixed on each other, their hands hungrily exploring whatever skin their excited fingers could find, lips fighting for dominance, trying their best to mute the muffled moans from both Elizabeth and Alison. After a few heated seconds later, Alison backed away, hitting the back of the unnaturally placed sofa. Her fingers went to touch her bruised lips, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's, watching the hunger and lust in them as she neared her lover. "Beth.." Alison whispered but Beth's fingers were already teasing the area of her center, tracing a line there, her lips on Alison's neck, kissing the sweet skin. Alison's eyes shut rapidly, letting the pleasure overcome her body as she leaned into Beth's touch, into her mouth, for the moment forgetting everything but the sweet sensation of her lover's touch. Alison's head turned, trying her best to control her senses, to get the control back. Beth looked at her lover as she pointed behind her. Tilting her head, Beth looked behind her own shoulder, seeing the doors to the crafts room. A smile appeared on the young cop's face.

The doors busted open, being closed in seconds later by the hungry cop's back as she held her lover in her arms, her legs around Beth's waist, mouths exploring each other. The crafts table, that was Beth's first thing to notice as she placed her lover there, allowing her to sit, their lips never separating. Beth sneaked her hand into Alison's pants, teasing her through the fabric of her already wet panties. Alison was always so easy to prepare. She was always ready when it came to Beth. The cop then used her other hand to unbutton the shirt her lover was wearing, cursing in the process. She was never the patient person when it came to this. "You know I hate this right ?" she said, biting the soccer mom's neck as she struggled to get the night shirt off. "You should wear a nightie or something like that" the cop continued as she finally freed Alison of the uncomfortable shirt, tearing it wide open with her second hand, smirking as she saw those full breasts she loved so much. "Easier access" she whispered, taking one into her mouth and Alison did her best to silence the moan that crawled its way out of her mouth. She tried, so hard. She failed miserably.

Beth's hands already worked on her pants, her lips still on her breasts, her attention then going lower, leaving a wet trace with her tongue on the soccer mom's stomach, her busy hands half way done with the fabric that stood in her way. Alison's hands sneaked their way into Beth's hair, encouraging her to go faster, hungrier. She never minded. Right now, she didn't cared about anything but this. As the pants fell down and Beth's lips neared her lover's already wet, juicy core, she was hit by an irresistible scent of Alison's arousal that made her even hungrier. Even more passionate than she already was.

The panties were removed swiftly. The last remaining barrier was nearly shred to pieces. Elizabeth Childs had no time, no patience anymore.

The taste was amazing, it always was. Sweet and bitter at the same time, a nectar she was addicted to. Being two days without it, she felt these feelings before, during her detox. This was however far more sinister, far more sinful and far more dangerous. She felt no shame. She was in love and hungry. Pleasantries be damned.

Alison's hands held her cop tightly against her as the first indications of her release came. She held her hair and moaned silently, biting her lips as she laid down on the wooden table. The very table she used for her delicate crafting was now their delicate love nest. Her husband didn't try this once. Once. Elizabeth did this all the time. There was passion in her no one could ever understand. No one but her. Elizabeth's tongue swirled on the heated core of her lover and Alison gripped the table as hard as she could, feeling her release so close she could actually taste it on her lips. It was then when she heard her name being called. Not by the mesmerizing voice of her lover though. Donnie was up. Looking for his wife. Alison froze.

She stood up into a sitting position, her eyes looking at the doors in horror and pleasure, feeling as her lover didn't stopped. Not for a second. "Beth wait.." she tried but another wave came, making her utterly weak and helpless. Beth looked behind her shoulder, looking at the door, being sure Alison wouldn't miss her tongue, she replaced it with her fingers. She wiped Alison's flavor out of her lips, taking some on her fingers, licking them after wards, being sure Alison saw everything. "Alison ?" came the question and it was far closer than it was few seconds back. Beth stepped back, waiting for what was about to happen. The soccer mom managed to kick back her senses, she got up, trying her best to look decent as she got her pants up, buttoning her shirt. "Just.. Hide or something !" she silently ordered her lover, pointing at the door. Beth gave her the _Really ?_ Stare and Alison nodded, shooing her away.

Just as she was to open the door, Donnie came in, Beth quickly hiding behind the door, Alison catching them just in time. Her face was all red, her hair a mess, her clothes just the same. Donnie was surprised, but didn't cared. He was far too tired, far too ignorant for that. "Alison, what in the heavens.." he started, but had no chance of continuing as Alison coughed, wanting the word. "The muse just hit me and I was preparing my lines ?" she said, thinking of the first excuse that came to her mind. Beth was fighting the laughter so hard. "The muse ? At three in the morning ?" he yawned, waiting for an proper explanation but he let it be, tiredness taking over again. "Well I'm not in control of the muse, am I Donnie ?" Alison asked, showing how irritated she was that he interrupted her _lines preparing. _To be honest, Alison was pissed beyond any means, knowing very well that her husband just ruined her best orgasm in days, or more like the only one. But she couldn't tell. Not to him. Donnie had no idea. "Yeah whatever. Don't be long" he said, closing the doors, yawning in the process, scratching the one area that now disgusted Alison beyond any means.

As the doors closed, they revealed the smirking cop that was still licking her fingers. "_Not in control of the muse, _is that how you call me now ? Your muse" she said, slowly nearing the soccer mom as she waved her hands, irritated that something like this happened. They could have been exposed and Beth doesn't give a damn. "Just be quiet, you. This was far too dangerous Beth !" Alison said, playing the angry act. She could never truly be angry at her cop. Never.

Beth was near her again, pushing her against the table she was sitting on not few minutes ago, kissing her gently on her full, velvet lips, her hands caressing her cheeks. Alison was so soft to touch, so perfect. Beth knew that. She knew it the best. "We should really talk about that nightie though" Beth said as she played with her lover's shirt again, irritated that she has to get it down again. Alison laughed. "You never learn, do you ? What are you even doing here ? I thought we had a deal ?" she asked, focusing Beth's needy eyes on her, taking her hands into hers, kissing them. Beth smiled, touching her forehead against Alison's. "The deal went out of the damn window the moment you got that role, miss famous. You deserve to be treated like a queen" the kisses were gentle and smooth, Beth controlling her hunger perfectly. Alison looked deeply into those brown orbs she loved so much. Elizabeth smiled with a smile that could move mountains, should she try hard enough. "Something that fat, ignorant bastard can never do" Beth kissed her lover's forehead, her lips tasting the sweet skin again. Alison laughed, a melody that made the detective's heart beat more lively than ever before.

She wanted to take them away. Fancy dinner, a perfect bath, good massage, then the love making. Elizabeth had plans and she wanted them to be real. She wanted to take Alison and the kids away and she wanted to give them a home. A proper, _normal _one. As far as normal could go. A single tear left Elizabeth's eye. Alison quickly kissed it away. "You'll be awesome babe. You're the star, after all" Beth said, planting feather kisses on her lover's lips, stealing them all for herself. "Someone's getting sappy. What have you done to my Beth ? Where's the badass cop ?" Alison said with a smile, little did Beth know that behind those words was hidden concern. She simply shook her head, saying nothing's wrong. That everything was right. She didn't needed to trouble Alison with her dark thoughts, with dreams that haunted her for these past two days.

Being without her affect Beth more than she could have dared to hope. She's been without drugs for far longer, but this need, this hunger, it was never as intense as it was now.

Alison didn't knew. Beth was always near her, sitting in her car that was parked on the other side of the street, watching her house. Watching. Waiting. Protecting. She felt she needed to. Alison was.. too much for her. She wouldn't let her go. Not for anything. Anyone.

"Whats running through your mind, Elizabeth ?" Alison's gentle, yet troubled voice broke Beth's line of thoughts, waking her from the slumber she fell into. Beth's fingers caressed her lover's neck, making her slightly moan. It felt good. Far too good. More than that. It was addictive. It was the addiction they both fell into. An addiction they didn't wanted to be cured. Ever. "A certain soccer mom" Beth answered, smiling, kissing her lover, making the thoughts go away. Making them disappear into the nothingness of her bottomless mind. The detective was good at it.

They made love on the cold, hard wooden table as if it was their first time and neither one of them minded that. The place never mattered to them. Not once. Not when Beth took her in the restaurant bathrooms. Not when Beth took her in the hidden alley. Not when they made love near the lake that was bathed in the moonlight, reflecting every single star on the ebony black sky. It never mattered. The place, the time, those were factors that had no meaning.

Not to them.


End file.
